


星辰背影

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *现实向半AU*RPS圈地自萌请勿上升。*非常我流，非常OOC。*第一人称叙述，第三方眼中的他们。*名字和文章没什么关系。*对花滑运动的了解不多，还请原谅我的大放厥词。





	星辰背影

我最先看到的，是他们的背影。  
   
因为工作原因，我曾在某段时间频繁前往花滑运动员们训练的场所，手头上的活儿不多，但不能轻易离开，因此很多时候都只是站在那里，面对冰场中一圈圈旋转的运动员们发呆而已。或许是因为我在运动上天赋全无，那一次次的跳跃和滑行在我眼中并没有太大的区别，只有凭借人类对美的直觉来进行一些粗浅的、毫不专业的评价罢了。反正也没有人想要知道这些评价，我便也渐渐将目光从花滑本身移到那些运动员身上。  
   
能够来参加这场比赛的，都是顶尖水平的花滑选手，然而即便如此，摔倒和失败依然是联系时的常客。医生抱着医药箱仔细地盯着每一个选手，生怕他们拿赛场上面对观众和评委的淡然来遮掩自己的痛楚。  
   
非常痛苦不是吗？我抱着肩膀漫无目的地想着，看着长着一张娃娃脸的小选手一边疼的龇牙咧嘴，一边傻乎乎地朝着教练笑着。像是行星围绕着唯一的恒星一样，每一天每一刻都为了自己的项目而奋斗，一刻都不能停歇。在还如此年轻的时候就一身伤痛，被迫学会如何成熟地面对失败和不如意，太早地开始燃烧自己，却不清楚是否能发出足够耀眼的光。  
   
越是看，我就越是觉得花滑真是一项寂寞的运动啊。每个人用自己的音乐，自己的服装，自己的风格，编排出自己的舞蹈来。哪怕处于比赛之中，却也和其它胜负性更强的运动不同，比起目的为输赢的竞技场，冰场更像是自我展示的舞台。然而他们偏偏是要比出个高低来的，就好像那些位于不同星云中的自顾自旋转和发光的星体被人拍了照片下来，强行放在一起让人评头论足一样。  
   
这样努力地训练着，这样年轻地爆发着，这样寂寞地旋转着，明明是一个人的运动，却无法取得一个人的成果。  
   
等我从神游天外的状态中恢复过来的时候，冰场中心已经没有人了，高强度的训练毕竟不能持续太久，选手们各自散开向着四周划去，长椅上三三两两地坐了疲倦的选手。虽然不是什么硬性的要求，不过一般而言选手们还是偏向于和自己国家的选手坐在一起，因此看到面前的长椅上坐着两个从外套上就能看出来自不同国家的选手时，还是蛮惊讶的。  
   
我本来以为他们是有什么要谈的，还担心自己这个外人离这么近是不是有些不方便。然而直到休息时间结束，他们站起身来准备重新回到冰面上时，那两人都只是安静地坐在那里，听着自己的耳机罢了。  
   
或许是我盯着他们的时间有些长了，那个长了一张娃娃脸的中国选手和面目清秀的日本选手一起转过头来。虽然无论是我还是他们都没做什么，但我不知为什么就有些微妙的尴尬，似乎很突兀地进入了独属于选手们的私人领域，只能扯了扯冻僵的嘴角，做出一个笑来。  
   
身处异国他乡，人们可能对同一个国家的人天生带着三分亲切。刚脱下外套，露出被表演服装包裹的修长身形的中国选手朝着这边挥了挥手，唇边露出的虎牙让他看上去像是某种毫无戒心的可爱动物。站在他身边的日本选手笑起来也是温和又亲切的样子，但似乎是被全心全意朝着我招手的中国选手逗笑了，也朝着我招手。  
   
虽然有些不好意思，但是面对两张诚意满满的笑脸恐怕不会有多少人能够抵挡他们散发出来的善意。我朝着他们挥了挥手，本来想说“加油”，又不太懂日语，最后还是朝着他们竖了个大拇指，然后努力回想在日本这个手势会不会有什么不好的意思。  
   
远处有人喊他们的名字，他们便像彗星一样从我眼前掠过了，两颗星星在冰面上划出不同的轨迹，划进自己的音乐中。  
   
那之后我常常能看到他们，或者说有意识地在冰场上去寻找那两人。当然他们更多的时候都是在独自训练，休息时也不总是坐在一起，也有和其他人一起说笑打闹的时候。但他们也会并肩从冰场的一端滑向另一端，会在一方跳跃摔倒的时候为他拍掌鼓励，会用我不知道是哪国的语言指手画脚地交谈……  
   
有时候我会想他们站在一起时和其他人看起来有些不一样的地方，或许是因为他们总是笑，无论是在滑行中，还是在休息时，他们都比其他人笑得更多些。  
   
我突然很想看看他们比赛时的样子，尽管训练时同样是竭尽全力的，然而我觉得一个运动员在属于他们自己的赛场上往往比平日里更耀眼一些。  
   
不幸的是他们比赛的时候正是我忙得脚不沾地的时候，虽然人就在赛场，却完全找不到时间朝着冰场看上几眼，只是在路过转播电视的时候听到了熟悉的名字，听到了观众席中传来的呼喊和掌声。  
   
我抱着文件快步走着，一边注意着前方的岔路口一边偏头去看电视，正看到其中一位转身拥抱自己的教练，标着分数的姓名一路升到那一列名字的最上面。  
   
时间不足以让我去分辨另一个姓名所处的位置，我也不太清楚自己希望得到一个什么样的结果。这毕竟是一场比赛，无论他们展示出怎样的自己，裁判们都会把那些自我切割开来，分成不同种类，按照规则标上数字，最后再把它们拼起来，把数字加在一起。我想他们在休息室一边交换耳机一边朝着对方微笑的时候，也是非常清楚这一点的。  
   
那么也只有希望他们求仁得仁了。  
   
颁奖的时候我得到一个可以稍微坐一会儿的机会，虽然只能看到颁奖台的背面，但巨大的屏幕同样能够帮我们捕捉胜利者脸上的笑容。  
   
冠军站在领奖台上朝着观众和摄影机挥手，大屏幕上是他活泼又开心的脸，观众挥舞着各式各样的写着他名字的横幅和旗帜，他站在那里像是夏日夜空中最明亮的启明星，把整个冰场都照亮了。接着亚军的名字也开始在冰场上回荡了，跟随着亚军在冰上转圈圈的镜头在他小碎步地冲过去和冠军拥抱的时候将冠军的脸一同容纳进那个显示屏里。  
   
胜利者们的拥抱看起来比胜利者的微笑要更受欢迎，观众爆发出更响亮的掌声和欢呼声，而我必须承认他们一同站在领奖台上的背影要更加耀眼。  
   
花滑或许的确是一项一个人的运动，我想，但它可能并没有那么寂寞。  
   
   
   
END


End file.
